


Tourniquet

by TaishoNoMiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, set in sengoku jidai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaishoNoMiko/pseuds/TaishoNoMiko
Summary: Naraku telah terkalahkan, sang inu hanyou harus menepati janji yang ia ikrarkan pada Kikyo. Tibalah waktu bagi Inu Yasha mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada Kagome. Disaat itulah sang miko masa depan melontarkan sebuah permintaan. Permintaan yang tak membuat perpisahan itu semakin mudah. One-Shot!





	Tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua kekaguman atas karakter yang ada di cerita ini ditunjukkan untuk Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing.
> 
> Well now, let's play with, 'What if...'

Langit malam yang hitam pekat tanpa segumpal awan pun semakin indah dengan banyak bintang yang bertaburan. Bulan penuh telah berada di singgasananya, anggun. Dengan malu-malu, cahaya keperakan lunar lembut menyinari tanah, pepohonan, dan dua sosok yang berdiri di atas lembah. Malam yang indah, sempurna untuk memadu kasih. Namun sayangnya, kisah kasih kedua insan itu tidaklah seindah alam feodal yang terbentang. Keduanya dilamun prahara yang merenggut napas dan menikam jantung.

"Jadi..." Suara Kagome seakan tercekat, nadanya bergetar ketika melanjutkan. "Kau akan pergi?"

Inu Yasha mengangguk, beribu emosi berebut menempati raut wajahnya.

Dada miko masa depan itu naik dan turun dengan kentara, sesak oleh emosi yang meluap, suaranya pecah oleh kesedihan. "Katakan kalau itu bohong!"

Seminggu yang lalu musuh terbesar mereka telah terkalahkan. Shikon no tama telah punah untuk selamanya, begitu juga dengan Kazaana milik Miroku yang tak lama lagi akan menikah dengan Sango. Kisah kedua temannya itu akan berakhir dengan bahagia-selamanya. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Tidak pula Inu Yasha. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Setelah semua aral yang ia lewati, pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. Mengapa Inu Yasha masih saja merasa harus memenuhi janjinya kepada Kikyou.

Mengapa?

Ia tidak membenci Kikyou. Kini sama sekali tidak. Sebagai manusia biasa, dulu Kagome memang pernah mengharapkan kematian wanita itu. Tapi tentu saja, setelahnya ia merasa sangat bersalah dan berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa tidak akan pernah lagi mengizinkan pikiran seperti itu melintas walau sepersekian detik dalam benaknya. Sebagai buktinya, di beberapa kesempatan tanpa menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu ia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan wanita yang berbagi jiwa dengannya itu.

Namun kini, yang teramat disayangkan oleh Kagome adalah keinginan Kikyou untuk mati bersama Inu Yasha. Sebab, andai dirinya yang berada di posisi Kikyou, sudah jelas ia akan merelakan Inu Yasha untuk terus menapak kaki di kulit terluar bumi dan mengecap kebahagiaan yang belum sempat pria itu dapatkan di hidupnya. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menyangkal, hal itu sudah jelas akan menjadi pilihan Kagome.

Keberadaannya selama ini di sisi Inu Yasha pun sudah menunjukkan hal itu.

Kagome akan berbahagia untuk Inu Yasha walau bukan dirinya yang menjadi pasangan pria itu. Sebuah janji telah terikrar dalam hati kala pertama ia menyadari perasaannya untuk sang hanyou. Ia akan selalu ada untuk Inu Yasha, berada di sisinya. Karena ia ingin melihat laki-laki yang disayanginya itu tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia. Walau hanya menjadi sahabat, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Pemikiran Kagome merosot cepat ke bagian yang paling menyakitkan. Kata 'janji' menyentak alam sadarnya bagai ribuan jarum yang menusuk tepat di hatinya. Ada sebuah janji lain yang telah Kagome kukuhkan dalam hati yang akan ia ingkari. Janji untuk tidak menangis di depan Inu Yasha bila pada akhirnya ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pasalnya, telah lama ia sadari bahwa saat seperti ini akan tiba. Ketika sang hanyou laba-laba musnah, masa yang dihabiskannya bersama Inu Yasha akan berakhir sejalan dengan keputusan Inu Yasha dan Kikyou yang tak dapat diganggu-gugat.

Dan inilah saat yang ditakutkan oleh Kagome.

Pada akhirnya, mimpi terburuk yang diwakili oleh satu kata memeluknya dengan erat. Perpisahan.

Hatinya berubah menjadi serpihan. Air mata mulai terjun bebas tanpa beban. Kala cinta seakan tak terjamah. Dunianya seakan runtuh. Bernafas tak lagi terasa menggugah. Keinginan tuk hidup sama sekali luruh. Apalah artinya hidup di dunia tanpa Inu Yasha. Keputusan Inu Yasha tidak hanya akan membunuh dirinya sendiri tapi juga orang lain yang benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin Kagome takkan mati secara harfiah, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia hanya akan menjalani hari sebagai mayat hidup. Tanpa keinginan, bagai cangkang kosong. Hampa.

Mungkin akan lebih baik bila mereka bertiga mati bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Naraku, pikir Kagome. Tapi itu juga tidak terasa benar. Apa yang Kagome rasakan sekarang adalah ketidakadilan, untuk dirinya, Kikyou, dan juga laki-laki yang ia cintai. Inu Yasha berhak untuk hidup. Hidup dan bahagia. Tapi mengapa ia harus begitu bodoh? Hanya demi menepati janji pada kekasih yang telah lama mati, ia rela pergi ke neraka?!

Hati Kagome seakan tercekik oleh pertanyaan. 'Tidakkah... Tidakkah Inu Yasha juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan?'

"Jangan menangis, Bodoh!" Ucap Inu Yasha berusaha terdengar kasar tapi gagal. Sialnya, suaranya sendiri dirundung kepiluan.

Seruan Inu Yasha untuk tidak menangis tentu saja hanya mendapatkan pengabaian. Bila isu yang ada di tengah mereka hanyalah hal sepele mungkin Kagome akan balik membentaknya dengan kata bodoh seperti biasanya. Tapi, badai yang menggelayuti mereka adalah perkara besar, keputusan hidup dan mati. Pikiran bahwa ia akan merindukan suara Inu Yasha terlalu mengerikan untuk miko masa depan itu. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut atas semua skenario yang menerjang secara bersamaan. Keadaan semakin memburuk, sesak yang berpusat di hatinya semakin hebat. Kedua tangan Kagome yang berada di samping tubuhnya mengepal kencang hingga telapak tangannya memutih.

"Tidakkah ada jalan lain untuk memenuhi janji itu?" Tanya Kagome putus asa.

Yang ditanya membisu, tenggelam dalam arus lamunannya sendiri.

Betapa banyak yang ingin Inu Yasha utarakan tapi lidah keparatnya bagai tersimpul tanpa ada harapan untuk kembali terberai seperti semula, kelu. Betapa ia membenci diri sendiri melihat air mata gadis yang telah merajai hatinya. Hanya ia yang tahu penyesalan dalam atas janji tolol yang telah ia ucapkan bila dengan ia harus melihat Kagome tersakiti secara emosional. Ia merasa begitu pengecut, dungu, sial, dan terkutuk. Meski begitu, semua itu tidaklah cukup baginya untuk tidak memenuhi janji.

Namun, harga dirinya luruh tatkala berhadapan dengan Kagome. Separuh dirinya tak henti memaki kebodohan dirinya sendiri, dan sisi dirinya itu tanpa lelah membujuknya untuk menarik kata. Ia masih memiliki waktu, untuk mengurungkan niat menjemput ajal dengan kekasihnya terdahulu kemudian merengkuh Kagome dan memulai hidup baru. Bagaimanapun, kematian Kikyou puluhan tahun yang lalu bukanlah tanggung jawabnya secara penuh.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, hanyou itu paham, semua itu takkan terjadi bila saja hubungan ia dan Kikyou tidak dangkal. Trik keji Naraku yang hina takkan menjangkau mereka andai kepercayaan yang tertanam antara ia dan Kikyou cukup dalam. Celakanya, hubungan itu tak sekuat yang mereka duga. Tipu daya yang ditebar dengan mudah memecah mereka.

Dan itu membuat ia bertanya-tanya, apakah selama ini yang ia rasakan pada Kikyou atau sebaliknya benar bernama cinta. Bukankah 'cinta' dinamakan manusia untuk sebuah perasaan yang hanya menginginkan semua yang terbaik bagi orang yang disayangi? Apakah ini yang terbaik untuknya?

Kata cinta membuat wajah lain terbersit di benaknya. Wajah gadis cengeng, keras kepala, pemarah, namun pada dasarnya memiliki sifat manis dan penyayang yang kini selangkah dari dirinya. Wajah Kagome.

Sebuah pengandaian menampakan diri di tengah-tengah pemikiran yang silih berganti memenuhi kepalanya. Inu Yasha yakin, jaring laba-laba licik itu takkan dapat menyentuhnya bila posisi Kikyou diisi oleh Kagome. Ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka sangatlah dalam. Hal itu sudah terbukti beberapa kali. Si nista Naraku tak dapat mengalahkan keyakinan Kagome padanya, walau nyawa yang menjadi taruhan.

Kagome selalu percaya pada dirinya, juga pada kekuatannya. Sebuah keyakinan yang Inu Yasha pikir tak pantas diterimanya. Bukan hanya keyakinan Kagome yang tak patut ia dapatkan, tapi juga hatinya. Walau perasaan rendah diri yang mengungkungnya selalu mengelak, tapi ia mengerti, meski hanya sebagai teman, gadis itu menyayanginya, tak peduli sebrengsek apapun sikapnya.

Tak seperti asumsi sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, ia tidak se-idiot yang mereka pikir, ia pun telah lama 'merasa'. Tapi, siapa dia hingga ia berhak mengharapkan status lebih dari sebatas sahabat Kagome? Setelah semua perlakuan dan perkataannya yang kasar, ia terlalu beruntung bisa menjadi sahabat gadis itu. Lagipula, ia hanyalah seorang hanyou bermulut kasar dan melarat.

Suatu kesimpulan bodoh yang sejak lama terpatri di benak Inu Yasha kembali terngiang: Kagome akan lebih bahagia hidup dengan pria lain di zamannya.

Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menikmati rasa sakit demi menahan tangis. Tapi itu sia-sia. Tanpa tangispun dadanya tetap saja sesak. Raut wajah pria yang sedang dipandangnya semakin ditutupi oleh emosi suram. Diamnya Inu Yasha membuat Kagome ingin mengumpat, membentak, dan memaki semua kata cacian atas bodohnya ide tentang mati demi memenuhi janji. Tapi Kagome tak sanggup. Tidak bila ini adalah benar-benar saat terakhirnya bersama pria yang teramat ia sayang.

Keduanya mematung.

Dua pasang mata yang dilapisi kabut kemurungan saling menatap dalam-dalam.

Hanya hening mengisi setiap celah-celah yang ada.

Bahkan nada malam pun teredam, dirundung sedih.

Tak ada gemerisik daun dipermainkan angin.

Tak ada nyanyian hewan malam mengiringi.

Kagome bergeming dalam tangis.

Tanpa isak, hanya kristal kesengsaraan yang terus mengalir.

Waktu tak mau menunggu, detik terus berlari.

Sepi masih menyelimuti.

Rasa dingin tetap menggelayuti.

Dari wajah itu, Kagome mengerti, Inu Yasha tidak akan menarik ucapannya. Dia tertawa kecil nan pahit. Seharusnya ia tahu. Iya, sudah seharusnya. Tiga tahun lebih dari cukup mengenal sahabatnya. Laki-laki itu hanyalah bajingan bermulut kasar yang sialnya terlalu bertanggung jawab. Sebagai pria sejati yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri, Inu Yasha takkan menarik janji. Di luar semua tutur katanya yang tidak lembut, di balik ketangguhan yang mati-matian ia perlihatkan, Inu Yasha adalah pria yang sangat baik dan penyayang.

Jauh di dalam diri pria itu, ia merasa turut andil atas akhir hidup tragis Kikyou terdahulu. Inu Yasha akan merasa bersalah bila berbahagia. Tapi pertanyaan besar Kagome yaitu; Tidakkah Inu Yasha pun akan merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya? Sebab, sudah pasti Inu Yasha tahu bahwa ia mencintainya. Dan, bila ia tetap memilih keputusan dungu itu, artinya Inu Yasha tidak mencintainya lebih dari teman, ya kan?

Tapi, apakah benar laki-laki itu mengetahui perasaannya? Pertanyaan terakhir yang terkuak dari dasar hati Kagome tak digubrisnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sekerlip asa muncul sebelum menghilang. Sekecil apapun, harapan yang melambung akan semakin menyakiti dirinya. Kenyataannya yang ada tetap saja getir.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa selamanya, bibir Inu Yasha sudah terbuka, tapi segera kembali tertutup kala mendengar tawa frustrasi Kagome yang penuh kepahitan. Dan saat ini, Inu Yasha terjebak dalam kebisuan yang menyakitkan. Oleh karena itu, ia memaki takdir, mengutuk keterpakuannya, mengumpat awan yang menutupi cahaya rembulan. Pada dasarnya, Inu Yasha mencaci apapun yang melintas di otaknya untuk menutupi kebenciannya pada diri sendiri kala mengendus bau asin air mata yang berasal dari Kagome.

Untuk sedetik lamanya, Kagome sempat mengira akan ada pernyataan lain dari Inu Yasha. Harapan itu segera luruh tatkala laki-laki itu kembali menutup mulutnya. Dan sekarang, otak Kagome sibuk mengulangi kalimat yang Inu Yasha sampaikan di awal pembicaraan. 'Aku akan pergi fajar nanti.' Sialnya, setiap pengulangan itu meninggalkan goresan baru di hatinya yang sudah lebih dulu terendam darah. Tapi, sang miko penjelajah waktu tidak mau berlama-lama tenggelam dalam kesusahan.

Walau pahit, Kagome harus mengakui, ini adalah akhir.

Namun pengakuan itulah yang membuat sebuah bisikan lemah yang berasal dari relung hatinya muncul ke permukaan sebagai penyelamat.

Kekuatan kembali dipeluk si sulung Higurashi. Bila ini adalah akhir kisah mereka, ia takkan menyia-nyiakannya sedetik pun. Diluar semua kekecewaan dan kesedihannya, ia akan berusaha tegar. Kagome akan menghabiskan waktu yang teramat berharga itu untuk merengkuh Inu Yasha. Ia kan melisankan rasa syukurnya atas takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Gadis itu butuh untuk mengutarakan kebanggaannya menjadi teman seperjuangan Inu Yasha. Kagome akan berterima kasih atas semua yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan untuknya, kemudian meminta maaf, dan memaafkan segala hal yang terjadi di masa lampau.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan perpisahan itu menjadi semakin menyakitkan, bagi dirinya, dan juga bagi Inu Yasha.

Dengan suara yang serak, gadis itu memulai. "Aku sangat bersyukur Kami-sama mempertemukan kita. Meskipun semua yang telah kita lewati tidaklah mudah, tapi kita berhasil." Kedua alisnya terpaut di tengah, kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus sedetik sebelum tertarik ke bawah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri, Kagome menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku... merasa sangat beruntung dapat mengenal dan menjadi teman baikmu, Inu Yasha." Luapan tangis lain mengancam, tapi ia tahan.

Kagome menambahkan dengan suara yang bergetar, "Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, a-aku..." Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata bisa jatuh kapan saja dari pelupuknya. "Aku harap-" suaranya tercekat, dua tetes kesedihan terjatuh ke pipinya. "Aku harap kau telah memaafkanku, atas semua penggunaan mantra yang telah kuucap." Sebuah isakan yang berbaur dengan tawa garing meluncur dari mulut gadis itu.

Depresi dan pengharapan yang telah pupus membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan tuk merangkai kata. Ingin sekali Inu Yasha membantah dengan acuh seperti biasanya, menampik semua kalimat yang sentimental itu dengan 'keh', tapi ia tidak sanggup. Inu hanyou itu tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi waktu selain saat itu.

Setelah beberapa detik yang bisu, sang miko penjelajah waktu dan sang inu hanyou bertukar senyum tipis.

Di sela-sela kesunyian yang membelenggu, lagi-lagi ketakutan akan kehilangan menodai pikiran sang miko muda. Rasa cinta Kagome yang teramat besar memunculkan sedikit keegoisan di dalam pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. Bila terlaksana nanti, pemikiran itu akan menjadi sebuah torniquet, penyumbat hatinya yang berdarah tanpa henti, dan bisa saja menjadi penyelamat nyawa.

Dan mungkin dengan itu, ia tidak akan menjadi Kagome yang setengah hidup setelah kepergian Inu Yasha. Gadis itu akan memiliki sesuatu yang ia rayakan bila perpisahan ini terkenang. Ketika nama Inu Yasha disebut, ia masih memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum.

Tapi, seperti semua hal lainnya, ide mendesak yang kini diteriakan hatinya pun memiliki dua mata sisi. Konsekuensi-konsekuensi besar segera melesak di otaknya. Skenario terburuk terpampang di benaknya. Secepat resiko di masa depan terpapar, secepat itu juga beragam pembenaran dan alasan bermunculan; Sekolahnya akan berakhir dua bulan lagi. Ibunya akan memaklumi. Souta akan menerima. Dan sang kakek akan mengerti. Mereka semua masih akan tetap menyayanginya seperti sedia kala. Setidaknya, itu harapan Kagome.

Dengan tekad bulat, Kagome menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, "Biarkan aku memilikimu hingga tiba waktunya." Sebuah gagasan yang memang terdengar egoistis. Tapi, tanpa keduanya ketahui, hal itu pulalah yang akan memberikan alasan bagi Kagome untuk menjalani hidup sepenuhnya di kemudian hari.

Telinga segitiga Inu Yasha berkedut sekali. Untuk sesaat benaknya memungkiri apa yang telah indera pendengaran super sensitifnya tangkap. Kagome ingin memilikinya? Itu sama saja seperti bulan yang pada akhirnya mendekati punuk yang merindu. Sebuah mimpi yang terlalu bagus untuk menjadi nyata tapi memang benar itu yang terjadi. Perasaannya yang dalam terbalas. Secara mental Inu Yasha tertawa sinis sambil menangis. Betapa takdir kejam pada mereka. Di saat ajalnya menjelang, di saat itulah penghalang antara dirinya dan Kagome telah lantak.

Bagai gerakan lambat di dalam film, Kagome dapat melihat bagaimana kedua alis Inu Yasha terangkat sesaat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tak tahan terkurung dalam keheningan dan di bawah tatapan Inu Yasha, kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Tak lama berselang, tangan kanan Inu Yasha terulur tuk menangkup pipi kiri gadis itu. Dengan itu, kagome meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tangan kanan pria itu lalu mengangkat wajah.

"A-aku ... " Tangan Inu Yasha meluncur turun dari wajah Kagome dan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

Sang inu hanyou tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukan. Mengetahui perasaan terdalam Kagome tak membuat perpisahan itu semakin mudah. Seharusnya ia pergi begitu saja tanpa kata. Tapi, hanyou bodoh seperti dirinya pun tahu bahwa cara itu tidaklah bijaksana. Gadis itu berhak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Namun, apakah Kagome berhak tahu perasaan yang telah lama ia pendam untuknya? Belum sempat Inu Yasha mendapatkan jawaban, sahabat yang juga menguasai hatinya bertanya.

"Inu Yasha, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" Sebagai tanda persetujuan sang inu hanyou mengangguk.

Miko penjelajah waktu itu mengusap air mata di pipi kanan dengan punggung tangannya lalu maju satu langkah, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada pria itu. "Inu Yasha ... " Kagome meneguhkan suara untuk melontarkan kalimat berikutnya. "Yang Kikyou inginkan adalah jiwamu, bukan tubuhmu." Tentu saja inilah yang ia maksud dengan memiliki Inu Yasha.

Jeda sejenak, membulatkan hati, Kagome berkata lagi. "Dan apa yang tidak diinginkannyalah yang aku pinta darimu. Hanya sampai fajar nanti. Setelah itu, kau bisa pergi." Pergi untuk mati ...

Putra bungsu Ino no Taisho itu berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Kagome ucapkan, kata demi kata, hingga beberapa kalimat lengkap. Tidak ada ambiguitas, kalimat yang bersayap atau sejenisnya. Sejatinya, sama sekali tak ada yang salah dari makna yang ia tangkap. Semuanya terang dan jelas. Seterang siang di musim panas dan sejelas putih salju di musim dingin. Tetapi, tetap saja, ia belum juga bisa percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Inu Yasha yang kehilangan kata-kata hanya bisa menggumamkan nama gadis itu bagai satu suku kata bertuah dengan suara yang patah-patah, "Ka-gome ... "

Pria itu menunduk untuk menatap kedua tangan Kagome yang bersemayam tepat di atas degup jantungnya. Dentaman di dalam rongga dada Inu Yasha meningkat drastis seiring dengan milik gadis yang hanya setapak jauhnya. Saat ia mengangkat wajah, bibir Kagome sudah menyambut bibirnya. Tangan miko muda itu meraut suikan Inu Yasha dengan kuat, secara otomatis, kedua tangannya bergerak tanpa diperintah untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kagome. Seperti yang selalu ia angankan, kelopak merah muda milik gadis itu lembut. Tapi, jauh dari bayangannya, seakan siap meledak oleh emosi kapan saja, bibir halus Kagome bergetar oleh kemuraman saat bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

Ketika Kagome memperdalam ciuman, Inu Yasha menarik diri, tangannya lebih kuat menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. Butuh tekad dan usaha kuat baginya untuk memutus pertautan bibir itu. Sebab, itu adalah hal yang teramat sangat diinginkannya sebelum mati. Bumi akan berhenti mengelilingi matahari bila ia mengatakan ia tidak menyukainya. Merengkuh, mencium, dan bercinta dengan Kagome adalah bagian dari fantasi terbesarnya. Namun, Kagome berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu memberikan bagian dirinya yang sangat berharga hanya demi hanyou seperti dirinya.

"Itu tidak akan adil bagimu," ucapnya lemah.

"Akan menjadi tidak adil bila kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, Inu Yasha." Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, leher gadis itu menjadi lunglai tak mampu menahan beban. Tanpa mengangkat kepala yang tertunduk, gadis itu berujar, "kumohon," nadanya penuh keputusasaan. Tangan gadis itu mengguncang lemah suikan yang direnggutnya.

Benteng yang dibangun Inu Yasha goyah ketika pada akhirnya sepasang mata besar itu memandangnya, iris biru kelabu indah itu bagai mengguncang inti jiwanya. Ditambah lagi sebuah pernyataan yang Kagome keluarkan ...

"Biarkan aku memiliki tubuhmu walau tidak hatimu." Apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya terasa lebih menyakitkan ketika diungkapkan. Kagome menyerah kalah pada emosi yang meluap. Kedua tangannya jatuh lunglai ke sisi tubuhnya, pandangannya kembali tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sedu-sedan menguasainya.

'Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu?!' Seluruh pertahanannya runtuh. Inu Yasha melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Kagome, kini ia mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu. Dengan mudah ia menjauhkan tubuh Kagome dari tubuhnya. Secara lembut, ia mengangkat wajah miko muda itu agar memandangnya. Tapi kedua mata gadis itu masih terpejam erat, bulir-bulir air mata masih menetes dari sisi-sisinya. Hujaman lain menerobos dadanya secara paksa ketika melihat mendung yang bergelayut di wajah manis Kagome.

Sang hanyou merasa harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. Kepergiannya bukanlah kehendaknya. Keputusannya hanyalah didasari rasa tanggung jawabnya. Dan yang terpenting, Kagome harus mengerti bahwa, "Keduanya untukmu, Kagome."

Tak mempercayai telinganya, kedua mata Kagome lantas terbuka dengan terbelalak.

Suara dan wajah Inu Yasha mencerminkan satu hal, kesungguhan hati.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Inu Yasha meletakkan tangan Kagome kembali di atas dentum dadanya yang semakin kencang dan kuat. Keduanya saling pandang, lekat, seakan berusaha mengukir wajah masing-masing di suatu tempat di hati mereka yang takkan pernah dapat terhapus. Sayangnya, apa yang ia ucapkan kemudian kembali menghancurkan sekerlip harapan yang muncul di hati sang miko masa depan. "Tapi aku tetap harus .... "

Kagome paham, walau tak ingin, ia harus merelakan Inu Yasha. "Kau tetap harus pergi?"

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah anggukan yang menjadi jawaban.

Wajah keduanya diamuk jutaan gejolak perasaan.

Setelah saling menatap dalam-dalam beberapa lama, sebuah kesepakatan tanpa ucap diraih keduanya. Mereka akan mulai merayakan masa kebersamaan mereka yang tersisa. Detik dan menit yang berlalu akan dilalui dengan penuh penghargaan.

* * *

 

Maaf, dengan alasan pribadi, setengah isi cerita ini telah ditarik. 31/05/2018

* * *

 

Namun, sayangnya, semua yang berawal haruslah berakhir, baik itu indah maupun buruk.

Bulan memang masih menempati singgasananya namun langit mulai membiru. Hutan mulai menyanyikan suara fajar. Binatang-binatang diurnal mulai mengerjapkan mata siap memulai aktivitas di hari baru.

Perpisahan menyakitkan kini benar-benar di depan mata.

Semua kerelaan telah terlupakan ketika Inu Yasha telah mengantarnya kembali ke depan pondok Kaede baa-chan. Penolakan menjadi yang terdepan yang ada di pikiran Kagome. Ia rela tuk memohon dan berlutut bila itu bisa membebaskan Inu Yasha dari kewajiban konyolnya. Tapi apalah daya, semua itu hanya terpendam sebagai kehendak semata. Tekad Inu Yasha tetaplah bulat. Dan Kagome hanya bisa pasrah.

Seberkas cahaya kemerahan mulai mewarnai kaki langit sebelah Timur. Sinar itu berubah menjadi semburat emas di surai putih keperakan milik Inu Yasha yang diombang-ambingkan oleh angin. Sesekali Kagome menatap langit dengan tajam, seakan mengancam waktu yang berlalu, namun percuma. Waktu tak mengindahkannya dan memilih tuk terus bergulir. Tangannya sudah terulur tapi urung menggapai punggung pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. Di detik berikutnya Inu Yasha membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka.

Kagome berusaha memasang senyum tapi ia tak dapat mengkhianati hatinya, kerut-kerut senyum itu dengan mudah berubah menjadi lukisan duka.

"Kagome ... " ucap Inu Yasha seraya menyerahkan Tetsusaiga. Kagome tak meraih benda itu, ia kembali menghambur di pelukan satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Dengan spontan, Inu Yasha melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh gadis itu. Tangannya yang bebas menangkup pipi kanan Kagome sebelum memberikan ciuman terakhir yang menuntut di awal lalu berubah manis dan lembut di akhir. Lagi-lagi mereka saling menawarkan dan meraih kenyaman dalam dekapan hangat satu sama lain.

Pria itu meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kagome, menghirup dalam-dalam harum gadis itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga akhirnya, Inu Yasha melepaskan pelukan itu dengan berat hati. "Ini akan menjagamu." Kali ini Kagome menerima pedang itu, dan memeluk benda itu kuat-kuat.

Beberapa shimidamachu milik Kikyou sudah melayang-layang di atas mereka. Sebagai salam terakhir, Inu Yasha mengangguk. Kedua matanya terus menatap gadis yang telah mengenalkannya pada cinta selagi mahluk-mahluk itu melilit tubuhnya dan membawanya terbang melayang.

Inu Yasha masih beberapa meter jaraknya ketika Kagome berkata lirih, "Aku takkan melupakanmu, Inu Yasha."

Kagome terpaku di tempat, hanya dapat menatap sosok merah itu bergerak menjauh dan semakin jauh hingga tak lagi terengkuh oleh mata. Kenyataan membawa suara-suara getir yang membahana di hatinya. Bisikan itu mematahkan hati dan melemahkan mental. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya hancur adalah kebenaran yang di bawa suara-suara itu...

Suara Inu Yasha tidak dapat didengarnya.

Safir emas itu takkan dapat balik menatapnya.

Ia sudah tak lagi dapat menyentuhnya.

Inu Yasha tak lagi terjamah olehnya.

Selamanya ...

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan ga penting; Playlist yg nemenin bikin fic ini, Hurt - Christina Aguilera, When We Were Young - Adele, Lay Me Down & Writing's On The Wall - Sam Smith.
> 
> For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
